


AEGIR

by littlelexas



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Ocean, Pirates, Sea, Strangers to Lovers, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelexas/pseuds/littlelexas
Summary: -Hay una cosa que no puedes olvidar niño- le dijo el pirata con una sonrisa, le faltaba un diente y Harry trago saliva mientras le mantenía la mirada con firmeza- Puedes explorar todo lo que quieras y recorrer el mundo mil veces, pero nunca caigas en las garras de las dueñas del océano--Harry es el capitán del Aegir. Es el Rey del Océano. O tal vez no tanto como él piensa.El océano esconde más secretos de los que nadie puede imaginar. Y Harry esta apunto de descubrirlos y tal vez, finalmente, encontrar su libertad en el camino.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. PRÓLOGO

_AEGIR_

_“Cuando la valentía del cielo se encuentra con la fuerza del mar, crean esta hermosa historia de amor, llamada libertad”_

_Los piratas viejos solían hablar sobre el mar._

_Tomaban ron y cerveza, se limpiaban sus bigotes amarillos y sonreían con sus dientes chuecos como si tuvieran la verdad absoluta sobre los secretos del océano. Se ponían cigarros en la boca y exhalando el humo entre risas contaban historias sobre los peces gigantes, los tiburones y los krakens, sobre las tormentas interminables y las islas abandonadas donde hacían hogueras gigantes para celebrar que estaban vivos._

_A veces se ponían serios y contaban con temor en los ojos las veces que estuvieron al borde del abismo, frente a frente con la muerte, pero que, de alguna forma, que ninguno lograba comprender están ahí, vivos, contando anécdotas mientras se ahogaban en alcohol._

_Harry había crecido escuchando historias, leyendas sobre las profundidades del mar, sobre lo peligroso que era a la vez que maravilloso. Practicaba con su hermana y sus espadas de madera sin que su madre los viera, porque temía que quisieran seguir los pasos del capitán, de su padre._

_Entrar al mar, consumirse en él y nunca regresar._

_El bar siempre estaba lleno, no era de extrañar, era uno de los mejores bares en la isla los piratas acostumbraban a dejarse caer ahí y consumirse todo alcohol que sus cuerpos les permitiera, antes de volver a montarse en sus enormes barcos y zarpar al amanecer._

_A veces los envidiaba, envidiaba su libertad cuando él vivía limpiando mesas llenas de rastros de cerveza y no tenía tiempo para jugar como el resto de los niños de la isla._

_-Hay una cosa que no puedes olvidar niño- le dijo el pirata con una sonrisa, le faltaba un diente y Harry trago saliva mientras le mantenía la mirada con firmeza- Puedes explorar todo lo que quieras y recorrer el mundo mil veces, pero nunca caigas en las garras de las dueñas del océano-_

_-¿Quiénes son?_

_-Las sirenas hijo, nunca te dejes engañar por una maldita sirena, ni dejes que tu corazón se enamore de sus ojos._

_Harry trago saliva con fuerza._


	2. I

El Barco Aegir era popular entre los piratas.

Era un barco grande, de color café oscuro y velas blancas, había sobrevivido a tormentas inigualables y a olas furiosas que solo se encontraban en las profundidades del mar. Era impresionante a la vista y un placer verlo navegar.

Los tripulantes se habían unido al capitán desde el primer momento que lo vieron, algunos decían que, por el carisma, otros por el miedo, pero ninguno se marchaba a pesar de tener la opción de la libertad siempre en sus manos. Si, robaban y si, asaltaban otros barcos en cuanto tenían la oportunidad, pero siempre liberaban a sus prisioneros, hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas e inclusive a los mismos tripulantes que estaban contra de su voluntad sirviendo a un capitán arrogante o cumpliendo penas injustas, tenían la opción de decidir cuál sería su destino siempre que el capitán los considerara dignos de ese honor.

Entre murmullos se solía hablar del capitán del Aegir. Hijo de uno de los piratas más crueles que había entrado al océano y de cómo eran tan diferentes a pesar de sus similitudes físicas. Era común escuchar de sus magníficas batallas, de la sangre, de los golpes y del oro, entre piratas admiraban su destreza con la espalda y algunos decían que era un honor verlo al timón entre tormentas furiosas y olas rebeldes. 

También se hablaba mucho de la pelirroja que siempre lo acompañaba, algunos decían que era su amante, otros su esposa e inclusive alguno solían insinuar entre botellas de alcohol que era su hija. La contramaestre, la hermana del capitán tenía el corazón de hierro y de ella se habían escuchado algunas de las muertes más crueles, siguiendo las costumbres de su padre pero manteniéndose fiel a su hermano.

Eran el equipo dorado y en ocasiones se solía decir que los dueños del océano.

* * *

Despertó con el sonido de un pájaro en su ventana, no era lo usual pero tampoco era extraño. Se quito la sábana que ocultaba su desnudez y antes de perder el impulso y quedarse durmiendo unos minutos más, se sentó en su cama. Estiro la espalda hasta que hizo un sonido desagradable y observo el océano por medio de su ventana, estaba tranquilo y el cielo estaba despejado, era un buen día para navegar.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría, recortó un poco su barba e intento fallidamente darle forma a sus rizos, que ahora rozaban sus hombros, busco ropa limpia y se perfumó con una colonia que había robado en un burdel unas semanas atrás, que viviera en un barco no significaba que no podía ser una persona aseada.

Se preparó una taza de té y desayunó tranquilamente pan con mantequilla que le habían dejado en su escritorio, mientras repasaba mentalmente las tareas que tenía para ese día, había que arreglar unas tablas y rellenar los cañones. Tenía que reparar unos huecos que habían quedado en la cubierta luego de su última batalla y también sería buena idea barnizar un poco para que no se pudriera la madera. Y limpiar, parecía que la limpieza nunca era suficiente en ese lugar.

Tenía tantas tareas por hacer.

O bueno, por delegar.

_Él era el capitán después de todo._

Sonrió para sí mismo y salió de su cabina.

-¡Buenos días bola de inútiles!- grito con una sonrisa jocosa.

Su tripulación contesto entre gritos alegres y uno que otro insulto, su saludo mañanero usual.

-Es tarde- escucho a su espalda y rodando los ojos con cariño se volvió hacía la chica pelirroja a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Has delegado ya las tareas?

-Si, a diferencia tuya yo si me levanto temprano cuando tenemos tantas cosas que hacer-

-Por algo eres mi contramaestre y yo el capitán.

Su hermana entrecerró los ojos y sacando su espada en un movimiento ágil lo apunto.

-¿Quiere volver a repetir eso, _capitán?_

-Relájate, es demasiado temprano para que estés tan enojada- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

Si fuera otra persona eso sería un movimiento suicida, pero era su hermana y confiaba en ella (casi) por completo.

-Llevamos tres quincenas en el mar Harry- dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado - Debemos pisar tierra pronto, necesitamos provisiones y no sé si voy a aguantar mucho más sin cortarle la cabeza a alguno de tus queridos tripulantes. Necesito uno o dos días sin verles la cara, ahogarme en alcohol y comer algo más que pescado, tal vez podría buscar a alguien en un bar o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea ver color azul por todas partes.

-No vamos a pisar tierra solo porque estés frustrada- le dijo rodando los ojos mientras caminaban hacia el timón donde Niall estaba a cargo, el irlandés silbaba alguna canción que no terminaba de reconocer mientras sus ojos estaban concentrados en el mar.-Esto es parte del oficio.

-Sabes que no es solo por mi- su hermana lo agarro del brazo- Todos necesitan mínimo un día de no hacer nada para volver a sus sentidos antes de que comiencen a ponerse violentos.

Niall lo saludo alegre e intentó cederle espacio en el timón, pero lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

\- ¿Cuál es el puerto más cercano? - preguntó sin contestarle a su hermana.

\- Barbados- contesto Niall mientras revisaba el mapa que siempre tenía cerca- Dos o Tres días en llegar.

-Fija el rumbo hacía Barbados- Niall asintió con una sonrisa y él se volvió a su hermana con una expresión aburrida- Y tú, has el inventario lo más pronto posible para reponer lo que haga falta. Un día en tierra y luego volvemos al mar.

-Si sabes que pisar tierra por más de un día no va a hacer que nos encuentre, ¿verdad?

-Un día- Advirtió y Levantó un dedo- Haz un inventario.

-Si, capitán- murmuro entre dientes.

Gemma le hizo mala cara y se dirigió a las bodegas sin decir nada más. Harry suspiró y se recostó al borde del barco.

Sabía que había pocas probabilidades de que los encontrara si se quedaban más de un día en tierra, pero no quería arriesgarse, había pasado los últimos 15 años sin su padre y no pensaba arriesgar todo lo que había construido por un reencuentro poco sentimental.

Hizo una mueca mientras pensaba en qué hacer en el puerto, más allá de ir a algún bar y después a un burdel había pocas cosas que hacer, pero sabía que su hermana tenía razón, sus hombres eran fieles y amaban el océano tanto como él, pero convivir con las mismas personas durante meses con la comida bajando la calidad y poco espacio en ocasiones se volvía molesto.

Observo el océano con interés y se permitió unos minutos para perderse en su paisaje favorito en el mundo, respiro aire salado, cerro los ojos y sonrió.

Indiferentemente de lo que podía pensar su hermana, el podría ver azul el resto de su vida y sería feliz.

-¡A trabajar muchachos!- gritó con fuerza.

* * *

Vivir en un barco provocaba que la rutina fuera bastante aburrida, así que cuando había algo, por mínimo que fuera que hacía que eso cambiara era motivo de celebración y en ese momento había un barco a lo lejos, provocando que Harry sonriera.

-Gemma- hablo con voz tranquila, ella lo volteo a ver y sonrió también al ver el barco a la distancia. Sacó con agilidad su espada y señalo al barco antes de soltar un grito, llamando la atención de todos en el barco.

-¡Prepárense!- escucho a su hermana gritar.- ¡Que hoy nos llenamos las manos de oro, muchachos!

Todos sus hombres se movieron de forma rápida y Gemma corrió para unirse a ellos. Harry pudo ver a Zayn alistando sus espadas dobles y a Liam preparando su cuchillo rojo, el de asaltar barcos según él. Oli alistaba sus dagas en sus tobillos y Ed, siempre nervioso, sostenía su espada con fuerza. Los demás preparaban bombas y dos hombres bajaron en caso de tener que utilizar los cañones. Harry se recostó al barco y observo a su próxima víctima, el barco le resultaba vagamente familiar pero no terminaba de reconocerlo.

Cuando estaban tan solo a unos metros, acomodó su sombrero y sacó su espada.

-Él capitán nos pertenece a Gemma y a mí- habló con voz fuerte llamando la atención de todos- Traigan el oro a cubierta al igual que los prisioneros, si los hieren, hieran de regreso y no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes muerto hoy así que evítenlo- El barco estaba cada vez más cerca. Sonrió - Hora de divertirse.

Todos gritaron y elevaron sus espadas al cielo. Harry cerro los ojos y le dio un beso suave al collar de su cuello. Cuando abrió los ojos observo como ya estaba comenzando la pelea, sus hombres comenzaron a invadir el barco ajeno y estos al no esperar el ataque tuvieron una respuesta lenta. Realmente tenía una tripulación útil si se ponía a pensarlo, aun así, tenían órdenes de no matar a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, nunca se sabía quién podría ser de utilidad en algún momento y el juicio final siempre le tocaba a él.

Con gracia camino hasta la cubierta, tomó una cuerda y saltó al barco. Empujo a un tipo al mar que intento acercarse y rápidamente se abrió paso hasta la cabina del capitán, Zayn iba a sus espaldas, como siempre, hiriendo a quién intentara acercarse más de lo indicado, cuando llego a la cabina Gemma ya estaba ahí, apuntando al capitán con la espalda.

-Capitán Ritz- saludó Harry reconociéndolo- Me encantaría decir que es un placer, pero mi madre me enseño a no decir mentiras.

-Eres alguien para hablar capitán - le dijo con una sonrisa torcida. - Cuando tienes a esta mujer haciendo el trabajo sucio por ti y a un perro cuidándote la espalda.

Gemma le acerco la espada al cuello y él capitán enmudeció, pero la vio con odio en sus ojos. Zayn resoplo mientras guardaba la puerta.

-La sangre mancha mucho la ropa- se encogió de hombros mientras comenzó a revisar los pergaminos en el escritorio. Había varios mapas con lugares marcados, le hizo una seña a Ed que estaba en la puerta y este se acerco con una bolsa de tela para comenzar a guardar lo que su capitán le fuera indicando.

-Ya encontraron el oro y lo están llevando al barco capitán- le informo- Tienen a los hombres del capitán Ritz aprisionados.

\- ¿Algún muerto?

-Cinco

-¿Nuestro?

-Ninguno

-Mhm- murmuró mientras seguía moviendo objetos en el escritorio, encontró una carpeta llena de pergaminos bastante organizada pero antes de poder leer bien que decía el capitán volvió a hablar.

-No toques eso.

Se volteo con una ceja en alto, tomo la carpeta y se la señalo.

\- ¿Así que aquí escondes el secreto de tu oro Ritz? - preguntó con una sonrisa- Debo decir que siempre me ha generado curiosidad el saber de dónde sacas tanto…

Calló y trago saliva con fuerza, había dibujos de caras de niñas, niños, adolescentes y personas jóvenes, cada una con un precio marcado debajo de sus especificaciones, su altura, su edad, el color de sus ojos y su piel.

-Me das asco- dijo con odio, tirándole la carpeta a los pies- Estas criaturas no tienen culpa de nada y vas por ahí generando tu fortuna con ellas.

-No venga a pretender que es una buena persona, _capitán_ \- contesto con una sonrisa jocosa- Al final del día los dos somos la misma basura _._ Los dos queremos lo mismo, que nuestros métodos sean diferentes no significa que lo que tú haces sea más noble que lo que yo hago. Dinero es dinero y los cuerpos son solo carne.

\- ¡Sacas a niñas de sus casas y las vendes! - le grito, Gemma lo volteó a ver por una fracción de segundo antes de endurecer el agarre a su espada.

-¡Y a niños también!- comenzó a reír- Te sorprendería lo bien que pagan por ellos.

El silencio reino en la cabina, observó a su hermana y la mirada de odio en sus ojos, también vio que Zayn había sacado sus espadas y estaba esperando órdenes. Trago saliva.

-Gemma.

-¿Capitán?

-Mátalo.

Harry se dio la espalda, cerró los ojos y escucho como su hermana tomaba la vida del capitán. Escucho como el metal atravesaba la carne e imagino el brillo abandonando los ojos del hombre, odiaba matar, pero en ese momento lo único que sentía era satisfacción. Se giro hacia su hermana nuevamente.

El capitán Ritz estaba muerto, sus ojos estaban abiertos y la boca llena de sangre. Ya nunca más podría lastimar a nadie, ya no era una amenaza. La espada de su hermana le atravesaba el pecho.

Le ordeno a Ed que guardara todos los pergaminos que encontrara y cualquier objeto de valor, no quería permanecer más tiempo en esa cabina.

-No lo tires al mar- le dijo a Gemma- Un lugar tan puro no merece a alguien tan despreciable. Quemaremos el barco y todo lo que quede en él-  
Salió de la cabina, sus hombres tenían aprisionados a los de Ritz pero antes de poder hablar escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, volteó la mirada hacia Liam que salía de una de las puertas que daban a la parte de abajo del barco.

-Hay dos niñas, y un niño- le informo Liam con una mueca mientras se acercaba a él. - Hay un chico, puede tener unos 20 años, estaba apartado del resto con una venda en los ojos y amordazado.

-Tráelos.

Las niñas y él niños subieron temblando, tenían lágrimas en los ojos y algunos golpes. Harry tragó saliva y se alegró de que el monstruo que les había provocado tanto dolor estuviera muerto.

-Hola- les dijo con una voz tranquila- Mi nombre es Harry, y soy el capitán del Barco Aegir- Trago saliva nuevamente- En este momento se vuelven libres, de las cadenas que los aprisionaban y de la crueldad del capitán Ritz, pueden ir a mi barco, unirse a mi tripulación o venir y los dejaremos en el próximo puerto, nadie les pondrá un dedo encima o tendrá que vérselas conmigo, o si quieren pueden tomar control de este barco, la decisión es de ustedes, su libertad les pertenece.

-Yo me quedo contigo- Hablo el niño con fuerza, aunque su voz se quebró un poco, tenía la boca rota y un ojo morado- Cualquier lugar es mejor que este de todas formas.

Harry asintió y lo observó mejor. Era pequeño, tal vez unos diez o nueve años, y sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y dolor.

-El Aegir te recibe, y su capitán te da la bienvenida- Le dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza, los tripulantes hicieron vítores de alegría. Harry sonrió suavemente y volteó a ver a las niñas.

Estaban tomadas de las manos con fuerza y se voltearon a ver entre sí, inseguras. Era probable que les hubieran hecho promesas similares en el pasado. Harry las observó con curiosidad, eran idénticas, sus cabellos rubios les rozaban los hombros y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de miedo. Tenías las rodillas raspadas y sus vestidos, que en algún momento debieron de ser de color blanco, estaban con manchas cafés.

-Tengo una hermana, su nombre es Gemma- les dijo y ambas lo voltearon a ver con sorpresa, pero no le extraño, los piratas solían decir que las mujeres en los barcos solo tenían un propósito y no era bastante agradable el pensamiento-¡Gem!

Gemma termino de limpiar su espada en la capa del, ahora muerto, capitán, le encantaba conservar prendas de sus víctimas y quemarlas en hogueras, se acercó despacio, levantó una ceja hacia su hermano y este señalo a las niñas con la cabeza. La pelirroja endureció su rostro al verlas y se agachó para estar a su altura, con ojos determinados.

-Nadie les va a volver a poner un dedo encima- les dijo con firmeza- Nuestra siguiente parada es La isla de Barbados, hay un centro de señoritas ahí donde sé que las aceptaran sin ningún problema, si quieren, yo voy a cubrir todos sus gastos. ¿Les gustaría?

Las niñas asintieron luego de un par de minutos, todavía inseguras pero un poco más tranquilas de ver otra mujer. Gemma les dio una sonrisa suave, se levantó y su rostro se volvió a endurecer.

-Van a dormir en mi habitación y como vea a alguno de usted cerca de ellas- Sonrió nuevamente- Bueno, el océano todavía tiene mucho espacio y no creo que a los animales que viven ahí les incomode una cena más.

La tripulación asintió, nadie nunca había dudado de las amenazas de Gemma, siempre las cumplía.

Un ruido distrajo a todos de la pelirroja.

Zayn arrastraba al chico del que Liam hablaba a la cubierta. Lo dejo de rodillas junto al niño, este se apartó incómodo y Harry endureció el rostro, desconfiado.

-Quítale las vendas- ordenó. Liam obedeció sin dudar y le quitaron las vendas de los ojos y la boca, aun así, este se quedó mirando hacia el piso pestañando continuamente.

-Tú- lo señalo con la espada- Dame una buena razón para no pasarte la espada por la garganta.

El chico levantó la mirada del suelo con una sonrisa y Harry se quedó sin saliva.

Era precioso.

Sus ojos azules le recordaban al océano, su piel dorada a la arena. Tenía el cabello castaño y los pómulos altos, cualquiera pensaría que era un tipo de príncipe. Vestía una camisa blanca que estaba bastante sucia, y unos pantalones tela negra, de su cuello colgaba de una cuerda una piedra marina celeste y no tenía zapatos.

-Ha comenzado el reloj a contar, capitán. - le dijo- Pensaba que tardarías más.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Zayn con el ceño fruncido y señalándolo con la espada. El chico lo miro por una fracción de segundo, pero volvió su mirada al capitán nuevamente.

-Finalmente nos encontramos, han sido años de espera si soy honesto, y el capitán Ritz repetía contantemente que no ibas a rescatarme, pero aquí estás y finalmente podemos comenzar nuestra última aventura.

\- ¿Qué dijo? - preguntó Gemma tan confundida como el resto de la tripulación

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? - le pregunto Harry con una ceja en alto intentando no demostrar lo confundido que realmente se sentía.

-Puedo leer las olas y prevenir las tormentas, capitán- le dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules- Las estrellas hablan y el mar susurra. Debería tener un poco más de cuidado con el pelirrojo, la envidia sale de sus poros y huele a traición desde aquí.

Ed palideció y comenzó a balbucear.

-No tu cariño, el otro pelirrojo- Oli levantó una ceja- Cuida tus dagas y que no se herrumbren tus cadenas niño, que no parece que vayas a salir victorioso de tú…

-Suficiente

La voz de Harry hizo que el chico se detuviera y le sonriera nuevamente, había algo en sus ojos que hacía que se sintiera intrigado.

-Vamos a ver si se te da tan bien limpiar como hablar tonterías. - le dijo con los dientes apretados- Bájenlo y mañana le delegaremos sus tareas, si se comporta tal vez no piense en cortarle la cabeza y darles postre a los tiburones.

El chico de ojos azules se levantó sin problemas parecía demasiado alegre de pasar de ser prisionero de un barco a serlo de otro y eso lo confundía. Aun así, Harry notó que las niñas estaban inquietas de verle, y no sabía si querían acercarse o alejarse de él.

Zayn le indico el camino con la espada y cuando el chico iba pasando a su lado lo agarro del brazo con fuerza.

\- ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

El muchacho le sonrió y el brillo extraño en sus ojos azules no parecía desaparecer.

-Louis.

Harry asintió aún desconfiado y cuando las niñas y el niño desaparecieron por la puerta se volteó hacia los tripulantes del barco enemigo, estaban de rodillas y todos tenían una espada en el cuello, endureció su rostro y hablo con voz firme

\- Mi nombre es Harry, y soy el capitán del Barco Aegir- Los observo con asco- El Aegir los rechaza y su capitán los condena.

Dio media vuelta y antes cruzar a su barco escucho el sonido de las espadas cortando la piel nuevamente.

* * *

_-¿Crees que está listo?_

_-No tenemos opción, Athena, el tiempo corre._

_-Es solo un niño. Es mi niño._

_-Lo sé- la tomó de la mano con fuerza y la miró a los ojos- Pero nuestro niño necesita entender la responsabilidad que conlleva su magia, es demasiado poderoso y ha llegado la hora de que conozca la verdad tras su nombre._

_-Todavía tenemos tiempo._

_\- Ya no lo hay tiene que escuchar la profecía y cumplir con su destino._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El AEGIR les recibe y su capitana les da la bienvenida.  
> Nos leemos pronto :)

**Author's Note:**

> Así que tengo esta idea desde hace como un año y finalmente me estoy obligando a escribirla, aprovechando mi nueva obsesión por la música Celta (la cuál es increíble y me transporta a demasiados lugares mágicos en mi cabeza) y la inspiración aquí les entrego AEGIR.  
>  Espero que les guste, y que me comenten que les va pareciendo.  
> Un abrazo muy grande.  
> Nos leemos.


End file.
